Ways to kill Naraku
by Perzona
Summary: Just like the title says. Filled with super short fics on ways to kill the demon everyone in the show hates. Narakulovers, dun read and dun kill me.
1. Way 1

Lol… I always see people write: Ways to kill blah-blah and ways to annoy so-and-so. So I thought of writing these. Enjoy and pls dun kill me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.1: Poison him 

"Kagura, go get me some lunch." Naraku ordered her.

"Yes, sir." Kagura replied.

She went out to fetch his lunch and before Kagura went back into the hideout, I stopped her.

"Hey Kagura, you want Naraku dead?" I asked.

"Obviously! I want to be free!!!" Kagura hissed.

"Okay, then please give me the lunch."

"What does that have to go with getting him dead?"

"Wait."

_Adds extremely strong poison into the lunch. _

"Okay, give it to him!"

Kagura walks in with the lunch and hands it over.

"You may get lost now." Naraku snapped.

"Yes, sir." Kagura replied.

Kagura runs over to me and says: "What did you do to his lunch?"

"I added some poison into it, see?" I told her, showing her the bottle.

"My god, that poison is extremely poisonous and it's highly acidic!"

Hears a loud yell and a crashing sound. Naraku is dead.

"Here you go! I accomplished what everyone wanted to do!" I told Kagura.

We chucked his body into a river and that was the end of him.


	2. Way 2

Thank you all for the reviews and ideas! I love the idea sesshygirl79 gave. I'll try to make a fanfic on that next! Enjoy this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.2: Let the train run over him

"Naraku, go to the city and get some bread, we ran out of it." Kagura told him.

"Get it yourself." Naraku snapped at her.

"I'm busy. Get some bread from the city or there will be no breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Fine! I'm leaving."

I spotted Naraku looking at the train map, trying to figure out which train to take.

"Hey bonehead, never taken the train before?" I told him.

"Who the hell are you? And how dare you insult me? Do you wish to die?" he shouted angrily at me.

"Whoa... Language you stupid demon. Actually, it is you who is going to die today."

"Why you-"

_Pushes him into the train track, luckily he is too short to climb out of there. _

"Damn it you stupid author! Let me out!"

"Let you out? That would be destroying my plan to kill you. Besides, the train is coming in one minute."

The sound of the whistle can be heard already.

"On second thought, less than 30 seconds. Goodbye forever." I grinned evilly.

The train ran over Naraku before he could say anything. Man, his reaction is super slow.

_At night… _

"Where is Naraku? Does he take forever to get a dumb loaf of bread?" Kagura told Kanna.

"I don't know. Let's turn on the television." Kanna said, pressing the 'on' button of the remote.

Reporter: A man with long, wavy hair was found dead at the train tracks. Apparently he was run over by a train in the afternoon at 2pm.

"Oh my god, that is Naraku! Ah well, since he is dead, I am free!" Kagura yelled and left the hideout.

_In Kaede's home… _

"Hey guys! I've got a great plan that will take Naraku down for sure!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Too late Inuyasha, Naraku is killed by a train." Miroku told him.

"WHAT?! I even used my brain for this!"

"Yeah, the first time you used your brain in your lifetime."

Kagome and Sango watches as Inuyasha tries to kill Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol… Dun scold me if it's lame okay? Now to reply AutumnRiddle17's question.

I do not wish to reveal the name of the poison, but I can tell you about it. It's highly acidic, extremely poisonous, tasteless, colorless, and odorless. I'm pretty interested in the bombs you make and the ways you used to kill Naraku, but won't the black hole be too dangerous?

Please review!!


	3. Way 3

I thank you all for your ideas you gave me. I really enjoyed reading the reviews. Enjoy this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.3 Embarrass him to death

It was damn late at night. I spotted Kagura sitting in a tree, looking at the full moon. She looked pretty sad.

"Hey Kagura, over here." I whispered to her.

"You again. Do you have a new plan to kill Naraku?" she asked me.

"In fact I do. But I'll need your help again."

"What do you want me to do?"

_Whispers the plan into her ear. _

"WHAT?! You serious?!"

"Duh… I am."

"Did you bring the items?"

"Yeah, check it out!"

I showed Kagura the items I brought in a bag. After glancing through the items, she seems satisfied.

"Okay. Let's go in. You are lucky everyone except me and Naraku is here." Kagura said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Sleeping."

"That'll make our job much easier."

The two of us sneaked in to the hideout and open Naraku's bedroom door. He was drooling and sleeping with a teddy bear. I took out the camera and made sure the flash was off before I took a picture. Blackmail…

"What do you plan to dress Naraku in?" Kagura questioned me.

"Well, seeing that there not much time left till he wakes up, we'll dress him in the worst outfit ever!" I replied.

"What? A clown outfit?"

"Nah… Too old fashioned. We'll use this!"

I took at a long white dress. Kagura stared at it before saying: "It's a wedding dress."

"Yeah, with his dumb, long hair he'll look good in it. Help me put this on for him."

Luckily for us, Naraku was a super heavy sleeper. I proved that by throwing him on the floor hard, on purpose. And he didn't even wake up!!! Finally, the two of us finished helping him put on the wedding dress. After taking 10 photos, he still didn't wake up. So we dressed him into different types of clothing, example: chicken suit. After taking about 100 photos and taking off the horrible chicken suit, he was going to wake up.

"Thanks for your help. Now let's leave!" I whispered to Kagura.

The two of us ran out and I left the hideout. I made copies of every single photo and sent it to Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru's group, Kouga's group and Naraku's fan girls club. I even posted the pictures on the web and sent it to the media. One day later, I received a phone call from Kagura.

"You are never going to believe this! Inuyasha and the others showed Naraku the photo and Naraku almost died of embarrassment." She told me.

"NOOO!!! He was supposed to die immediately!" I screamed.

"Chill, he died alright. After seeing the pictures of him on the media, internet and he got killed by his fan girls saying how cute he is."

"I'll vomit. So is he dead?"

"Yeah… I don't know how to dispose of the body. Want to help me?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

_Runs to the hideout. _

"There is his body." Kagura said, showing me the living room.

I poked Naraku and kicked his stomach, no, his face. Yup, he is dead. I dragged that heavy body of his and threw it off the cliff. Then, I went back to his living room and watched television with Kagura. Everyone lived happily ever after, except for Naraku because I left his body to rot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Idea by: sesshygirl79

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story. In my next chapter, I hope to use StarGuy and Autumn s' ideas. Its okay with you guys right?

Oh yea… You all must be wondering why I kept using Kagura. Well… It's cause she was the only servant of Naraku willing to betray him. Kanna and Hakudoshi won't help me.

Anyway, if you have any ideas to kill Naraku, don't hesitate to list it down for me. I'll be happy to make the good ones into fan fics. Please review!


	4. Way 4

Sad… No one reviewed for the 3rd chapter… Oh well, I'll continue the 4th chapter. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.4: Send him to outer space 

"Naraku, someone informed me that the next Shikon no Tama shard is in Europe. Do you want me to go or you go yourself?" Kagura asked.

"I'll go by myself. Get me the air ticket to Europe." Naraku ordered.

As Kagura stepped out and went far away from the hideout, she met me at a forest.

"So, did he say he'll go by himself?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he did." Kagura replied.

"That bastard's an idiot. Here's the ticket and make sure none of his bodyguards follow him."

"No problem."

_The next day when he was in the plane… _

"This is odd… Why isn't anyone on this plane?" Naraku asked himself.

"Hey, a lousy idiot like you is taking the plane? Why don't you just fly to Europe? People might mistake you for superman!" I told him.

"You! You're that brat who is always trying to kill me!"

"Yeah… Sad isn't it? After borrowing a bomb that looks like a plate from a friend to kill you, it didn't work! You didn't die! But don't worry; today you are going to die!"

"What are you going to do? Push me off the plane?"

"Hmm… That's just step 1 of my plan, down you go!"

I kicked that idiot on his head and he went falling down from the plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku screamed like a girl.

He landed face down inside a spaceship that was just below the airplane.

"Yo, we're traveling to Venus. Please keep your mouth shut at all times. You are welcome to jump off the plane at anytime to die." I said through the microphone at the cockpit of the spaceship.

"Venus?!"

"Yes, Venus you girly idiot. Now hold still, it will take a day's flight to reach there."

"Why you-"

I turned the speaker off and groaned. I'll be stuck with this useless demon for one whole day. When it was lunch and dinner time, I wanted to give him some dinner. But after hearing the insults he threw at me, I placed the plate-bomb in the room and made it explode in his face. Unfortunately, he didn't die. Soon, we reach Venus and I stopped the ship far away from the surface of the planet and dropped him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Stupid girly idiot." I muttered and drove off back to earth.

I turned on the camera that I installed in Venus before I started the plan and watched him through it.

"Hey dummy, are you sad?" I asked him.

"You brat, let me get off this planet you idiot!" Naraku yelled at me.

"Don't worry; you have everything you need there. Food, water, air and company."

"Company?"

"Yeah! An officer informed me that he shipped some of your fan girls to this planet! Enjoy your stay!"

Before Naraku could say anything, there were some girls shouting: "There he is! Get him!"

I laughed evilly as I watched him run away from those crazy fan girls. Then, I turned off the television and drove the aircraft back home.

When I reach Earth again, I turned on the television again.

"Hey Naraku, how was the fan girls?"

"I killed them all. You think that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't kill me for nothing?" he replied.

"Oh! More good news! The same officer who sent the insane Naraku lovers to Venus informed me that there was another shipment! This time, its 100,000 more than the previous amount!"

"WHAT!!!"

Just then, many girls shouted: "There he is! Get him before he runs away!"

I laughed again as I watched him run away from the girls. I'll make this as my favorite television programme as long as his is still alive. But too bad, he died in just a few hours later. I then turned off that programme and proceeded watching other television shows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ideas by: StarGuy and Autumn.

Hmm… I really didn't receive anymore reviews anymore. And I was hoping to receive 10 reviews too! Please review and please give me more ideas if you have any.


	5. Way 5

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I loved all your ideas and I really hoped to make it all into fanfics. But if you don't see you idea then please, don't scold me. I really I can't make all your wonderful ideas into stories. Hopefully I can use your ideas in the next fanfic, enjoy this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.5 Give him the worst day ever 

"Naraku, you have to baby sit a person for two days." Kagura informed him.

"Why must I baby sit?" Naraku snapped at her.

"Because I have some work to do and my 'niece' has no one to take care of her."

"Fine. Who is she?"

"She's already here. Come in!"

Kagura dragged me in and before she introduced me to him, Naraku yelled: "You! Your niece tried to kill me!"

"Yo, you stupid girly idiot. You're still alive." I muttered.

"So you know each other? That'll be much better. You have to take care of her for two days. Now I've got to go, bye!" Kagura told Naraku and left the hideout.

After I finished packing my items, I went to sit at the couch with Naraku and watched television. While he was watching, I said: "Hey, Naraku!"

"What?"

"I forgot!"

"…"

"Hey, Naraku!"

"What?!"

"I forgot."

"!!!!!"

"HEY, NARAKU!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't talk so damn loud. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?!"

"I forgot!"

Naraku got so mad; he stomped out of the living room. I happily lay down on the couch and looked for murdering movies; they always give good tips on how to kill a person.

Soon, it was dinner time. Since I was going to sit opposite him, I brought knives, a javelin, a spear and some throwing knives and stars. As he cooked and ate dinner, I threw each of those things at him at every minute. Sadly, even though none of them hit his face, it all hit his body instead. Too bad he removed his heart or he'll be dead.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked angrily.

"I dunno. Cause its fun?" I replied.

He once again, stormed out of the dining room, leaving me to eat my dinner in peace. And guess what, this was only the beginning!

The next morning, I poured water onto his face at 3am in the morning.

"WHAT?!" Naraku yelled at me.

"I was just wondering if I should throw this smelly teddy bear out and burn it." I said, showing him his teddy bear.

"Mr. Stuffywuffy!!" he screamed like a little girl.

"That's a dumb name. Ah well, I'll take that as a yes. Out you go Mr. err- Stuffywuffy!"

As I chucked the stupid teddy bear out of the window, Naraku screamed: "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MR. STUFFYWUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!"

He burst into tears a few seconds later. (How pathetic man…) Of course, I didn't comfort him; instead I made him cry some more by stabbing the teddy bear before his eyes and burning it. The girly demon held onto the ashes and cried while I went back to my bedroom to sleep. He was wailing so loudly that I had to throw a javelin and shout: "Shut up you girly idiotic demon!"

The javelin went into his mouth and through his head. (Yay!) But as usual, he didn't die. (disappointed) Still, that shut him up and I was able to get some rest.

In the morning, Naraku had to go and get some more Shikon no Tama shards. Since he was traveling by his black Mercedes-Benz car, I poured some oil to the wheel, used a screwdriver to unscrew the screws, and took out the brakes. When Naraku came, he said: "Make sure you don't wreck the house."

"Don't worry, I will!" I replied cheerfully.

As Naraku groaned, I noticed that the screws from the car aren't well hidden; I quickly kicked them behind the tree. Luckily, Naraku is too much of an idiot to notice it anyway and he climbed into the car. As he drove off, I saw him loose control of the car in 3 seconds and bang into a tree. I wanted to leave him there but unfortunately, an ambulance passed by and took him to the nearest hospital.

He was sitting up in bed with bandages everywhere when I came in.

"Yo, you didn't die yet?" I asked him.

"You made me have a car crash!" he yelled at me.

"Yeah, so now I'll make the final step of my master plan, push you down a tall building!"

To keep his big mouth shut, I used super glue to seal his lips and used bandages to tie his mouth and used 3 locks to lock it. (I don't understand how does the locks help but hey, everyone's doing it!) I pushed his stupid wheelchair out the hospital and went to the building next to us: The Empire State Building!

I pushed him into the lift and we took the elevator to the 100th floor and I pushed him to the roof.

"Down you go. Goodbye for ever!" I said, pushing him down.

He could've screamed like a little girl as he fell but his mouth was too hard to unlock. (Hey, the locks work!) Then, he died and everyone lived happily ever after except for Naraku himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ideas by: StarGuy, Autumn, Venus1120 and Fox-Zodiac.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm still open to new ideas! Don't be sad if you don't see your idea in my fanfics, I'll try to put them in when I have an idea to jam it in. Please continue reviewing!


	6. Way 6

Thank you all so much for the reviews, especially inuyashaloves kagome4ever's extremely long review. Lol… To Inuaiko: No ideas are stupid when it comes to killing Naraku. Just list down whatever you have in your mind! Anyway, enjoy this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.6: Ask Kikyo and Kagura to help. 

Naraku was standing at the cliff of a volcano when I pushed him in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed like a little girl.

Unfortunately, Kagura saved him.

"What are you doing to my boy friend?" she asked me.

Suddenly, Kikyo stepped out of the bushes and asked: "Oh my god, Naraku is your boy friend? He is mine!"

"Naraku, how dare you two-time us?!" Kagura yelled at him.

Before she dropped him back into the volcano, I said: "Wait! Let's torture him for a little while, and then drop him in the volcano."

"Good idea. Kikyo; put the rosary you put on Inuyasha around this bastard's neck!" Kagura exclaimed.

Kikyo nodded and hung the necklace around the stupid demon's neck. Then, she made him crash to the floor 1,000,000 times. After that, we dragged him to the hideout (his stupid body is damn heavy), and chained him into a chair.

When he woke up, he yelled: "What are you doing?!"

"We're taking revenge on you. I thought you were my boy friend." Kikyo muttered.

"Instead, you two-timed. You will die!" Kagura shouted at him.

I turned the television on and played the Barney show for him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Naraku screamed like a girl.

The three of us left him alone with the television screen and went out for dinner. We had so much fun that by the time we remembered Naraku, one day had passed.

I flung the door opened and said: "Hey you girly idiot! Sorry, we were having so much fun we forgot all about you."

But Naraku didn't reply because he fainted. (Sad… he didn't die.) Kikyo took a pistol and shot him a hundred times. Kagura took a rifle from the shelf and shot him a thousand times, as for me, I took a machine gun and shot him 1,000,000 times!

We then removed his stupid body and made it hug an atomic bomb. The three of us ran as far away from the hideout as possible and made the bomb explode. The entire hideout was gone, along with Naraku. Then everyone lived happily ever after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… I think its damn lame but… Please review!


	7. Way 7

Lol… Sorry for my ridiculously lame fic for the way no.6. But I promise that this one is as lame or maybe more, and I ain't insulting anyone's ideas. I know it's ridiculously late to post a Halloween fic, but who cares?! Enjoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.7: Give him the worst Halloween ever 

It was late at night at about… 4am? I dunno, I never wore watches. Anyway, I ran out of Naraku's bedroom and out of his hideout. And guess what I had in my hands? Yup, his absolutely private diary! Let me tell you how I did it:

_Kagura opened the door and let me into the hideout. She led me to the idiot's room and opened the door. _

"_Is he a heavy sleeper?" I asked. _

"_Yes, why?" _

_I took a 100kg weight out of my bag and dropped it onto him. That stupid Naraku didn't even wake up at all! _

"_Now that you squashed him, do you still want it?" Kagura questioned me. _

"_Duh…" _

_She led me to a safe where Naraku kept him private diary. The safe was behind a picture of himself, his stupid self (How self-obsessed). _

"_I don't know the combination code, but I can tell you that it has three numbers." Kagura told me. _

"_The combination must be extremely easy. This demon is practically a complete total idiot." I replied. _

_I walked up to the safe and dialed: 1, 2, 3. As expected, the door clicked open. I took the diary and ran out of the hideout before Naraku could wake up (Although I hoped he wouldn't after I squashed him). _

_End Flashback. _

I ran back home and made copies of every single page of his useless diary. I sent it to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga and the media. I kept the original book and sent it to Naraku's fan girls club. The best part is that tomorrow is Halloween, the time when everybody, including the bone head Naraku, goes trick-or-treating.

_At night on Halloween _

The stupid Naraku was walking around when Inuyasha came up to him and said: "Hey, Naraku! I got your diary; do you want me to read out the contents?"

"You're lying! I kept it in a secret place!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Oh, really? Let me read out to you: Dear Diary, I kept you in a safe behind a painting and the code is 1, 2, 3. No one will ever take you out except for me."

Naraku's jaw dropped to the ground, literally. I was walking by him wearing a witch's costume and a basket full of candy when I saw that. I watched as Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kagome and so on walk towards him, reading his diary out loud.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku screamed like a girl.

Just then, a huge horde of fan girls ran towards him, screaming: "Aww… Naraku I love you and your diary! (Yuck…)"

The stupid girly demon ran far away when he saw them.

After my trick-or-treating session, I received news from Kagura that Naraku hid himself in a pizza shop. I went there and acted as a waitress for the stupid idiot.

"Hey Naraku, nice content you have in your diary." I told him.

"Shut up and get me a pizza." He snapped.

"Do you want mushrooms on your pizza?"

"Yes."

As I carried a pizza out of the oven, someone dumped something onto the pizza.

"Something that'll annoy him to death." The person whispered to me.

I nodded and place the pizza before Naraku. Before he could eat it, a Little Mushroom Man popped out and began annoying him. Sure enough, Naraku died from irritation. And that was the end of him and a perfect Halloween.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ideas by: Star Guy and Autumn (Or do I put you as Nadilie Takahashi?)

Please review even if you find the story weird. Thx.


	8. Way 8

Sorry for taking such a long time to write the 8th way. My sis kept playing a game called Audition and won't let me touch the computer. Anyway, if you idea's aren't here, I'll try to squeeze them in the next fanfic. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way no.8: Throw him into crowded spaces 

"Hey Naraku." Kagura called.

"What? If it isn't a report on the whereabouts of the Shikon no Tama, then don't bother telling me anything." Naraku replied.

"Actually, it is about the Shikon no Tama shard."

"Where is it?"

"In Kyoto."

"I see… I'll take an airplane then."

"An airplane? Isn't it easier to take a bus?"

"I don't want to see my fan girls in the bus. So, I'm taking an airplane."

As Naraku left the hideout, he didn't notice me standing outside the front door (he's blind). I quickly sent a message to Naraku's fan girl club and told him the plane he was boarding.

_In the airplane _

"Odd… Why are there only girls and no guys on this trip?" Naraku thought to himself.

"There he is! Get him!" a girl yelled.

Immediately, swarms of girls ran over to Naraku and began pulling his hair, smooching him to death while he screamed like a little girl. They did so many things that most are too horrible to write down: _coughtakinghiscoughclothescough_.When the plane was above Kyoto, Naraku jumped out of his seat and shouted: "I wanna get off this plane!"

So, I opened the door of the airplane and pushed him down.

"Wow, he is skydiving how cool!" a girl yelled.

"Yeah, he is skydiving without a parachute." Another fan girl exclaimed.

Naraku went falling down and down until he crashed through the roof of a house. But sadly, he didn't die. Still, there was a nice surprise waiting for him within the house.

"Naraku? No wonder the author sent me here, you were going to crash in!" Miroku told him.

Naraku sat up to look at everyone who tried to hunt him down. Example: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Sango etc.

"Let's get him!" Inuyasha shouted, taking out his sword.

Everyone had a good time beating up Naraku until he died. Instead of burying his useless body, they squished it into a can of creamed corn and sealed it with super glue. They threw the can in the rubbish bin and let the garbage man take it. He took the can and burnt it just like what he did with other rubbish.

That was the end of Naraku and everyone lived happily ever after, including the fan girls who think that he was brave enough to jump without a parachute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bleh… This fanfic is just as lame as the rest. But who cares?! But I wonder how many fanfics I should right for this story… What do you think?


	9. Way 9

So sorry for not updating for weeks! Then again… I think hardly anyone reads this fanfic anyway… Because of the lack of response, I shall write until 10 ways and I don't see any objection. Thanks for your ideas but this time, I hope to use my own if you don't mind. I and my friend put this together so please, enjoy!

Way no.9: When he is a teacher, make sure you give him a hell of a day 

I was going to school with my friend, who prefers to call herself: Alien. We had Naraku as our teacher for math, science, physical education, english… yeah you get the point. Our first lesson was Physical Education, so we met Naraku at the basketball court.

"Today we are learning how to throw javelins so watch me." He instructed.

After he threw the sharp piece of stick, he turned to the class and said: "Don't throw your javelins until I say: 'now'."

He ran over to pick his javelin up and said: "Now-"

A second later, his stupid eyes were replaced by two long poles. Unfortunately for the both of us, he didn't die. (Sad… then we can play for the entire day!) Naraku was sent to the clinic in our school while we went for our next lesson: Math.

A few minutes of waiting in the classroom and Naraku came in, looking perfectly normal. (Curse his quick regenerating powers!) He started teaching us some stupid sums and called me to come up to do a sum.

I thought he was a whiteboard and began writing my solution on him by 'accident'. I also 'accidentally' stung his right eye with my marker.

"How dare you draw on me?! Where is my ruler?" he yelled.

Fortunately, he crashed into a pile of books as he turned blind. In the end, he gave up and went to the toilet to wash his face. But sadly for Naraku, I used permanent markers! In the end, the markings were still on his face and he was laughed at when he walked back to the classroom.

Next was Chemistry and everyone laughed at Naraku when his face was still covered in markings. He told us to get in pairs and get ready for an experiment.

"Put liquid hydrochloric acid and liquid potassium together. Heat it over the Bunsen burner and remember: Don't point the mouth of the test tube at anyone's face." He instructed.

When he was examining the student's work, Alien purposely tilted the test tube a little to Naraku's direction. When he came over and was about to reprimand us, the solution exploded and a huge part of it splashed onto Naraku's face. His face became distorted and he yelled: "My face! My beautiful face!"

Naraku ran out of the school and onto the streets. He was knocked down by a car… no, a double decker bus… no, a _speeding _double decker bus! The good news, Naraku became a pancake! Bad news: he survived to teach us English (according to Alien, it is laser making lesson.)

During our laser making lesson, Naraku was very careful to not stand in front of a laser unless it has no power. When the entire class completed their lasers, Naraku said that we could test them out. The best part is, he didn't say _who_ we could test it on. Alien and I shot our lasers at him.

The hole in him was so wide and empty; I could wave and say hi to Alien who was sitting on the other side of the classroom. As Naraku was carted to the clinic, we had a free period!

The last lesson for the day was Biology and who is our teacher again? Yup, it's Naraku! (Curse his regenerating powers!!) I ate a banana and threw the skin on the floor near us before he could see. Today, we were to dissect a frog and we could work in pairs again!

He walked around and looked at our progress. As he walked past us, he stepped on the banana skin and fell onto our table. Alien and I 'accidentally' studied him instead of the frog! After dissecting him, he was dead and our school was over.

Ideas by: Alien and me!

Okay… This may be as lame as the others fanfics, but hey who cares?! Those who bother to read this please review and tell me your ideas for the final fanfic before this story is completed. I'll be waiting!


	10. Author's Note

Six years after writing this fanfiction, I realize that I left chapter 10 hanging. (It's my fault since I labelled this as completed.)

I regret to inform you wonderful readers that I won't be doing a Way 10. Sorry about that.

Thanks a lot for your reviews and support while I was writing this. I really appreciate your help and your fantastic ideas. :)


End file.
